darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-12-23 - Legal Hearings on Mon Calamari: Gand vs Seth
Mon Calamari: Civic Centre The City's civic centre has been described as a national treasure. Occupying a whole square block, and leading into Meergin Park, it is a white fantasy of gracefully curved giant seashells whose openings lead into the various municipal offices and into the planetary seat of government in the government complex. Broad walkways bordered by luxuriantly planted with all manner of local and foreign flora lead up to the sculpture garden at the front entrance. The sculpture garden was the inspiration of a local member of the Senate, Ren Mensai, an avid patron of the arts. The sculptures are set at various heights in relation to the ground and are all of stylized underwater scenes from the reefs close to the home islands. Upon entering the mouth of the trident shell visitors find themselves in a round reception area with muted lighting. The black and white floor tiles that completely cover this area echo the shell designs of the complex. The rather severe color scheme is relieved by a series of large colorful paintings depicting scenes from the city's history. In the centre of the room is a curving black counter marked 'Information'. Beyond this is a row of elevators leading to the offices above. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. Players: Things: Angelus Bossy Navbot droid Natalia Mon Calamari Clerk of Contracts Anneke The Podium ('+legal') Teela Defense Turret 35 vehicle Crienna Shield Generator Unit shield Asori Defense Turret 17 vehicle Raaki Fo Mon Calamari Property Tables Graham Pesiro Gand Agustus Meena Tills Rhana'var W. Hat Obvious exits: [West] door into Government Complex. [North] towards Central Canal. [East] towards Meergin Park. Crienna arrives at the Civic Centre The Mon Calamari Civic Center is in legal session. Most of the cases being heard are low-level things: A Mon Calamari youth is being fined for Illegal Krakana Baiting. A Quarren is being fined for Smuggling in the Mon Calamari Sector. An offworlder is being fined for Spitting in the Water. Another Quarren is being fined for Cheating at Cards. Yet another Quarren is being fined for Disorderly Conduct Above Water. But after a long afternoon of minor matters, something more serious happens. Someone gets up and says: Mon Calamari opens hearings in the matter of the Estate of Seth, Deceased. Deceased was convicted posthumously of Disorderly Conduct, Disobedience to Lawful Orders, Attempted Murder, and Resisting Arrest. Goods of deceased: a pair of pants. A shirt. Several small items in a backpack. And one Grakk Hauler starship. We now open hearings, beginning with the question of an heir. is seated in the judge area, apparently taking some interest in the disposal of Seth's estate. shuffles in from the lobby, and heads towards the back portion of the public seating. She looks around a bit, skeptical. "Does anyone see a cash bar?", she inquires of the other observers in a hushed tone. The judge looks around, noting a larger than usual off-world crowd. "Again, does anyone claim to be the heir of Seth, human, deceased? Anneke arrives at the Civic Centre is seated in the stands, as far as he knows, since he has no idea where he would be seated, but this is something he had to come and hear, being a Senator and al, especially an extremely green senator. So he is here to observe and to learn what he can. As he sits there and looks around the room to see if anyone speaks up and if so, who they might be. The Sullust President doesn't normally attend affairs on Mon Calamari, especially trials or judgments that need to be made on the dead. Pesiro glances about the location, as if expecting someone to speak up rather quickly. Seated on the Jury Bench is a male Kel Dor. A huge hat sits in his lap, the top point of which rises up to his chin. "Raaki Fo, is it customary for humans to only have one name?" he whispers, "It seems like this 'Seth' could be confused for many other 'Seths' in his travels... I thought only Bith Fizz-Pop Fusion stars could get away with having one name." Also in his lap: a large sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. "Who do I draw? What a strange bounty assignment." arrives and quickly finds herself seating near Richard. She looks around and notes the faces she recognizes, then turns her attention to the matters at hand. Not being particularly knowledgeable in such areas, she is curious and watches. waits its turn patiently, a cloud of ammonia slowly accumulating around it, the exhalations from it's breathing mask. Next to the Kel Dor in the jury stands sits a female Togruta, in heavy, hairy bantha-fur robes. "Mm," Raaki Fo says, stroking her chin at the question of her comrade. "I'm sure he's managed the fame -- or the infamy, considering his death -- to have earned his mononomenclature. Although I'll admit -- humans are a strange race at times." To his second question, she glances about. "I suppose everyone. Or at least everyone with something official to say." arrives, and finds herself a seat near the back, watching the goings on with interest. looks around once more as nobody seems to know the man's full name. Tentatively, she raises her hand and speaks, "Excuse me? Um, if I am not out of place to speak, may I say that I know his full name was Seth Stryker? We travelled together a lot." She nods to , recalling that final encounter. rises, addressing the court. "Note, your honor," he says, his voice magnified by the microphone in his helmet, "That this 'Seth', surname Stryker, does not appear to have an heir of legal record. It is the opinion of the Mon Calamari administration that he died intestate, and thus that the Mon Calamari legal rules for disposition of the estate of an off-worlder who died without an heir apply." giggles a bit at the word intestate, but she manages to keep it under control. THe Sullust President glances at the Chiss as she gives the human a surname. He shrugs his shoulders after Meena Tills makes his pronouncement on the nature of the estate. Pesiro yawns and begins to stand. A young Commander by the name of Agustus Boreale walks in from the doors of the Civic Centre, he hmms and looks around the place, lots of people, he shrugs off it, he walks forward and takes a seat to hear the hearing... Meena Tills seats himself. "Very well," the Judge says. "Does anyone challenge the ruling that Seth Stryker has no will, and that his property is therefore to be disposed of by the judgement of this court?" He looks around. A few onlookers look disappointed. IS this going to be another boring court case? There was a time when Mon Calamari trials were truly epic affairs, but it's calmed down a lot since Trial by Combat ceased to be a normal option. looks and nods as he says nothing and he listens as well, since he needs to learn about this stuff and he looks at Teela and ponders as he watches this. "You know," he says to Teela, "This is the first legal trial like this I have been too," he adds as he sits. The Kol Dorian bounty hunter known to the Togrutan woman named Raaki Fo as Wizard Hat looks at his sketch pad. He begins drawing Teela, but it looks like a triangle on top of four lines on a sea of abstract pentagons. "Hnmm. The fate of several pairs of boots is in our hands, Raaki Fo. We had best decide wisely." The Chiss peers around again. "Are we just going to sit around until someone claims it?" she says to Richard. "I guess I was probably his closest friend, if that counts, until that unfortunate end. I should probably help out." Slipping into the back of the room Natalia pushes her dark hood back then finds a place to stand out of the way, scanning the area with pale eyes and a thoughtful expression. watches the proceedings with some mild interest, fidgeting idly in her chair. "I think they see if he had any wife or kids or clones or whatever." crosses her legs, eyes sliding around the room, watching those around her. The Young Commander stands up from his chair and walks towards Meena Tills, "Minister Tills, with your permission, I would like to represent the Republic in this event." he says calmly towards him. His uniform is well taken care of, ironed and well polished... looks and nods, "Might work Teela," he says. "I did not know him well enough to say anything," he says to her. "It would be a bad move, Wizard Hat, to disrupt the Mon Calamari legal system's laws specific to inheritance -- but if no one else is staking a claim," Raaki Fo asides to her bemasked colleague, "then who else is there to decide between?" is just waiting it's turn, in a slowly growing wreath of ammonia vapors. inclines his head to Agustus. "Certainly," he says. "There may be a fine or two resulting from his insubordination. Can't let the estate get away scot free." "I prefer police auctions, Raaki Fo," Wizard Hat adds. The judge gavels. "Cease the whispering in the courtroom. If anyone has a claim, this is the last chance. After which we will hear statements of debts against the estate." A) <-----> B) >-----< again raises a hand and waits for a turn to speak, "If I may ask, in Mon Calamari law where do life-debts fall in terms of inheritance and what is their legal status?" More quietly, she asides to Richard, "Did I say that right?" frowns and rises. "Judge, translation to Mon Calamari: Debts of Honor. Please state the definition and legal rules." LEGAL: Meena Tills introduces eight relevant precedents (spanning 5924 years) to support his point. looks up and nods to her, "Sounded right to me," he says quietly as he shuts up. pipes down and ceases her infernal prattling. The judge speaks up. "Debts of honor: when someone saves someone's life, or commits some heroid act beyond the call of duty. Debts of honor cannot be collected in life, but may be brought into consideration in the settlement of an estate. Though it is considered honorable to let a debt of honor remain to be inherited by the family." The judge bangs the gavel. "But that is not a matter for deciding an heir. I rule that Seth Stryker died intestate. Known assets have been listed. We will now proceed to the Discovery of Debts. A consultation of the Republic Databanks reveals no known debts. Any creditors, for debts of honor, or other debts, may now make their case heard." Back in the corner of the room two quarren argue: Debt of honor. Debt of honor. That's a good one, didn't hear of that before ... if you kidnap him and I rescue him, then you kill him, I can sue his family, right? Anneke's managed to drift her way into the Civic Center, find a chair, plop down, and cross her legs to ensure modesty. But otherwise? She just looks rather bored. But starts trying to pay attention. seats himself, his eyes straying to a certain figure. A Gand. Now there's a likely figure. quirks his head a bit at the judge as he passes on the search for heirs moves on to a search for debtors. That seems to be enough to keep him back into his seat. Gand steps forward. The insect-creature's thorax rasps, and this buzzing noise is translated into passable basic by it's breathing mask (which is also the source of the ammonia smell in the room, "This Gand is a creditor against the estate, for the sum of thirty five thousand credits or repossession of one Grakk Cargo Hauler, name: Loyality, which this Gand presumes is a mis-statement of the word 'Loyalty.'" The young Commander nods his head to the Judge, "Thank you, Your Honor." he says politely and turns to Gand, "We will requare a proof that he owed you the money, Mister... Gand." he says to him. turns his attention toward the Gand. Somewhat curiously, his eyes stray toward Pesiro, as if wondering what he's doing here. "Im sure there are persons here that will testify as witnesses to my rescue of Seth Stryker on Oona, unarmed and under threat to my own life while under attack by hostile clones," says Teela. "The slug rifle marks on the hull of my shuttle will testify to my second rescue of him from Sand People on Tattooine. I would like to claim a Debt of Honour, if that's okay." Sitting back down again, Teela speaks to Richard again, "I feel so out of my depth here. Also, would you mind seeing what you could do about that superficial damage to the Majesty? I have left that for far too long to be repaired." watches the proceedings with interest, following the comments as each person says their bit, mental notes made, watchful eyes training on one person or another. The judge nods to the court artist to take the likeness of the witnesses. nods, "after this I will look at it for you." "This picture, Raaki Fo, is starting to look very good. Perhaps we should retire and become art dealers?" Wizard Hat asks, showing Raaki Fo he near-complete Teela} Drawing. It looks like a green sabertooth tiger. "Be cautious... one of these people is lying. I know it to be true," he adds. , of course, looks like pretty much every other Gand. It waves a datapad in it's claw, and rasps, "Certainly, this Gand has the receipt of first sale from the Nubian Shipyards, with the funds to purchase the vessel drawn from the accounts of the Frashkart Economic Concern, as well as the payment stubs from the first two payments made against the loan amount by the deceased Seth Stryker Human." The Judge considers the Gand thoughtfully. "Will the claimant please provide full legal particulars of identity, as well as copies of the receipts?" "Your art finds dimensions that the untrained eye cannot see," Raaki Fo agrees with her behatted (but currently unhatted) associate. "Although it would suit both of us best to do as the judge asks -- perhaps in your soulful artistic renditions the dishonor you sense can be detected." Anneke cants her head back to look towards the sky for a short moment. The bored expression gaining a more sad edge as she is hearing more about the topic of the court case going on today. hmms and walks towards the Gand, "And can we get a copy of the contract?" he asks to him, he hmms, "And how can we make difference of you from all the other Gands in the Galaxy? You can be someone who is trying to be rich by taking the ship and then sell it." he says calmly, "We will need proof that the Mister Stryker was in debted to you and you only." LEGAL: Agustus introduces nine relevant precedents (spanning 602 years) to support his point. raises his hand now, "Your honor, if I may" he asks as he stands. "This Gand is the leader of the Frashkart Economic Concern and the current ruler of the planet Frashkart," he says. "I know him personally that Gand says who Gand is," he states as he returns to his seat. says, "This Gand has already demonstrated proof of indebtedness of the deceased from the payment stubs; and the initial payment for the vessel came from the Frashkart Economic Concern's accounts, not this Gand or any other Gand in particular; sufficient proof has already been provided." LEGAL: Gand introduces absolutely no good reasons (spanning 2043 years) to support his point. frowns, and rises, whispering something to the judge. The judge inclines his head. "The prime minister reminds us that there are illegal contracts, such as contracts of enslavement, that cannot be enforced by Republic law. I therefore request that you provide us with the particulars of your contract with Seth Stryker, Human, Deceased. LEGAL: Meena Tills introduces eleven convincing precedents (spanning 40 years) to support his point. Seated among the jury as she is, Raaki Fo listens carefully to both sides, arms folded and expression focused. says, "Very well! This Gand provided the vessel in return for five payments of ten thousand credits each, of which two were paid, funds to be generated by the profits of operating the vessel, one payment to be made each seven days after the loan and then the previous payment. Two payments were made, and many have been missed, resulting in a five thousand credit penalty. This Gand estimated that the profits from operating the vessel would be ten thousand, five hundred credits a week, leaving the debtor with a net profit after each weekly payment was made." hmms and nods his head, "Did you have told about this debt to anyone, or pressed it so the Republic may know one of their late soldiers is indebted to you before he was killed?" he asks to Gand, "If not, I must ask that this debt to be cancelled and the Cargo Ship Loyality to be given to Republic Military." he says calmly, "Also if it was you, what was the terms of enorcement of nonpayment of the debt?" he asks to him. Meena Tills leans forward, listening intently. sniffs a bit as two individuals attempt to make claims against the deceased's estate. "This seems like a bit of a mess. I will have to look up whom this Mr. Stryker had been during his life. Seems to have started a great row in his death." waves it's datapad some more, "Seizure of the ship; forfeiture of payments made against it." That seems to me to be an enforceable contract, Mr. Boreale," the judge says from the bench. "Do you wish to dispute this claim, as it sounds you do?" sits and listens, seemingly having lost track of exactly who is claiming what now. Anneke continues to look up towards the sky before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, sitting there calmly now for almost a minute before opening her eyes and pushing her bangs back bahind her ears. The judge passes a datapad to an assistant, who goes over to Teela. "In interest of time, Miss," he says, "I'd like to take a statement for your claim of a Debt of Honor. While the other claim is being argued." Angelus arrives at the Civic Centre hmms and turns to the Gand, "We would like to have a copy of your contract with him and your signatures in it." he says calmly. looks and leans forward as well to listen to this, "Interesting to see how this turns out," he says to Teela. nods. "Alright. I am claiming a debt of honor on the basis of saving Seth Stryker from certain death on two separate occasions. The first was on Oona prior to the planet's subsurface bombing. He had been attacked by clones and at risk to my own life, I went forward to retrieve him and take him to the nearest hospital where he could recover safely. The second was on Tatooine. I landed my shuttle to find him under attack by Sand People. There, I brought him inside my ship. Had he been left, they would have killed him. Is that all I need to say? I'm not familiar with this, I'm afraid." walks to the canal Still appearing to be relatively interested in the goings on, Asori leans forward, elbows settling on her knees, eyes shifting towards Teela as the Chiss speaks. says, "Stryker human did not wish to pay the extra fee that a notarized contract entailed. The agreement is evidenced by the documentation this Gand has already provided." LEGAL: Gand introduces two adequate precedents (spanning 1012 years) to support his point. "All right, Miss," the assistant says to Teela. "But do you have witnesses who can testify to these acts of yours? And was there any acknowledgement of the debt by the deceased?" hmms and thinks for a second, "Are you saying that Mister Stryker has entered a verbal contract and didn’t wish to pay for the extra fee and he named the ship as Loyalty? I find that hard to believe. I believe his intention was to be Loyal to the Laws of the Republic." he says, "I hardly believe he would find its too expensive to pay a few extra credits to have a written contract." LEGAL: Agustus introduces five relevant precedents (spanning 2078 years) to support his point. rises and speaks to the judge. The judge looks up. "The Mon Calamari government notes that speculation about motivations is not a basis for a decision in law." LEGAL: Meena Tills introduces twenty-six extremely convincing precedents (spanning 12563 years) to support his point. A slim, elegant human enters the civic center. Clad in service uniform of the Republic Guard, he crosses the fantastic seashell floor with narrowed eyes, adjusting his cap on his head. Angelus Caeli might be known to some, but Mon Calamari not being his usual stomping grounds, he doesn't receive much attention. sits next to Teela and listen to her talk to the aide and says nothing as he listens to the proceedings going on here. rasps, making some sort of closing argument, "This Gand has demonstrated an enforcable, verbal contract with the deceased Seth Stryker Human. This Gand will be pleased to accept either the balance of the loan, thirty five thousand credits, or the specified collateral - the Grakk Cargo Hauler - from the estate. This claim is the only one that this Gand has with this estate." watches quietly from the stands, trying to refrain from fidgeting. LEGAL: Gand introduces absolutely no good reasons (spanning 2058 years) to support his point. continues to watch and listen, touching a finger to her cheek in an idle posture as she hears all the points being made back and forth. substitutes quality for quantity in legal arguments! The judge inclines his head. "Your case has been taken into advisement. We will now hear the claim of a Debt of Honor. Miss ...." he stumbles and does not pronounce name, "Please take the stand and finish your statement. If you have witnesses, please introduce them." looks at Teela and places a hand on her leg, "Good luck," he says. "Your gonna need it," he adds. does another scan of the crowd. "How unfortunate. There's nobody here that was present when I dragged Seth out of that nightmare. I suppose that's it, then, Richard?" "What a mess indeed..." Pesiro mutters to the person next to him. "I have never heard of a human that would acknowledge a Debt of Honor, thus that claim seems rather bunk. The claim by the Republic military is unvalid as there is no basis for anything. It would seem the Gand, with the only real proof that has been accepted by the court, is the only one that has a legitimate claim as a debtor... for which, I think the court should be granting in full, due to no legitimate heir coming forward and the size of the estate, the estate of the deceased." "The court," the judge says severely, "is not likely to give an interest in the estate of deceased on the unsupported word of someone unknown to the court ... let's see your identification, Miss? If you have witnesses, you can perhaps provide them. And specifically evidence of whether this Debt of Honor was Acknowledged." hmms and turns to Teela, "Miss." he says calmly, "If you do not mind, I would like to ask a few questions to you as well." he says, "First, why do you wish to take the ship this badly?" he asks to her. stirs, his face going curiously from one to the next. "Zhet’eel’achisala, of Csilla," the court report reads Teela's ID. "Owner of Azure Defense Systems." shakes her head. "Sorry, there was no written contract. I have nothing. I was hoping witnesses would be here, but it seems I have only my word. Sorry for wasting your time." She looks to Agustus and shrugs. "Is that relevant?" Angelus Caeli advances until he stands on the edge of the hearing area, scanning a datapad to determine the current state of affairs. An eyebrow arches with apparent interest. Do you withdraw your claim, then, Miss?" The court recorder asks Teela. waits and has a last look around the room to see if anyone else has wish to speak before she answers. hmms, "Well if I remember the words of the Judge, I cannot call Mister Stryker anywhere near Honorable." he says, "The relevance of you saving his life may or may not mean anything. We cannot act on speculations. "Also, I saved a lot of lives from certain death at Kessel, I am not asking anything from their parents. Isn’t it everyone’s job to show mercy to people in need?" he asks. LEGAL: Agustus introduces seven relevant precedents (spanning 4040 years) to support his point. Spotting Angelus, Asori gets to her feet and moves through the crowd, murmuring quiet apologies until she's at his elbow. The Sullust President frowns, something that covers most of his face, at the proceedings. "Stop your focus on this completely illegitimate claim. Resolve the measure in favor of the Gand. I have not seen such an inefficient court proceeding in a great deal of time," Pesiro speaks out, though he doesn't stand. Sullustans hate ineffiency, especially those with engineering degrees. "Silence from the stands," the judge says peremptory. "Claimant ... A ... zhh ... Claimant Teela, do you withdraw your claim?" nods. "I suppose that's it. I withdraw my claim." The Chiss sits back down in her seat. The judge looks about the room. "Very well then," he says. "Are there any claimants who wish to dispute Gand, the Gand of Frashkart's claim to the estate of the deceased? Less five thousand credits, which the Court proposes levying in lieu of fines for offenses by the deceased." Anneke covers her mouth and yawns and then puts her hands down to support herself as she uncrosses her legs and recrosses them with the other one. Then she takes a deep breath and close her eyes again as she lets it out. shakes his head, he trusts he done his job, "We have no objection, your honor." he says says, "This Gand finds that to be acceptable, certainly."